


The Song of Patroclus

by Doriangrayisahoe



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Gay, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriangrayisahoe/pseuds/Doriangrayisahoe
Summary: The unwritten requiem for Patroclus
Relationships: Achilles (Song of Achilles)/Other(s), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Patroclus (Song of Achilles)/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Song of Patroclus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Loves](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/679492) by Lord Alfred Douglas. 



> Listen to Achilles Come Down -Gangs Of Youth  
> ( https://open.spotify.com/track/22TntnVO3lQNDR5nsvxGRs?si=sBKf7rnjR02RqLTUa_zBoA)

The Song of Patroclus   
Olive kisses in the shade of the grove  
Every moment with you is liquid gold  
Your love is like a barbed spear  
You twisted and twirled the dance of gods  
Before felling me heart with cupid’s love  
The sunlit glistenin specimen of a demigod  
Chose me for a companion in arms  
Embraced me with your piercing love  
And asked for nothing in return  
The golden child that I once loved  
Dies at the hands of Hector’s sword  
For though it was Paris’s Arrow that sticks out his heel  
It was the will of the Pythian’s divine wind  
Thetis Son, Larissaeus  
He will never be called Patroclus Lover  
My greatest sin, My secret shame  
Only the Huntress saw us embrace  
There is no Patroclus without Achilles  
For I came to thee as a single note of sound  
And you raised me to a symphony with no bounds  
I went to my death willingly  
For the price of victory  
Always came at the cost of love that dare not speak its name


End file.
